The invention relates to an appliance for dewatering washed laundry articles.
In known appliances, the edge-monitoring devices, which cannot be authenticated in publications, usually consist of four photoelectric tracer devices. These tracer devices are arranged in such a way that their light barriers extend directly above the vessel edge, each crossing the latter in the manner of a secant. The result of this secant principle is that it is not possible to monitor the vessel edge completely to check for laundry articles left lying on this edge when the laundry articles are introduced. This is a disadvantage because, as a result, it happens time and again that laundry articles left lying are caught and torn up by the pressure plunger coming down onto the vessel edge or moving into the vessel. However, a further disadvantage is that the photoelectric tracer devices can be fitted and adjusted according to requirements only with considerable difficulty, and also switching errors occur when these are subjected to cloudy water.